Adventures at Grand Line High
by Janpaint4221
Summary: Nami is new at Grand Line High and on her first day she met this cute looking guy. They ended up becoming friends befriending many others on their journey through high school. (I suck at summaries. XD The story is a lot better than this )
1. Chapter 1: First Day at a New School

**Hi so this is my very first fanfic on this website! I am new(as you know) so please don't be harsh on me! Enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: First Day at a New School**

**Nami Pov**

I was awoken by the sound of my mom, Bellemere, yelling at the top of her lungs telling me and Nojiko to wake up. I was quickly greeted by a ray of sunshine as I open my eyes, thinking _why does she have to wake me up so early?_ Then I remember... Today was my first day at Grand Line High! I quickly hop out of bed, shaking Nojiko to get her butt out of her comfy bed. "Nojiko! Wake up! Today is our first day at Grand Line! Common get dressing!" Nojiko's eyes shot open and looked at me. I smiled at her. Nojiko sits up and says," Well good morning Nami... I see you are quiet excited..." I reply,"Of course! How can I not be excited!?" "I don't know..?" She murmurs... Nojiko then got out of her bed then head to the bathroom. Luckily we have 2 bathrooms so I don't have to wait :)

After we were done dressing we hurried downstairs greeting Bellemere as we walk to the breakfast table. "So what are we having for breakfast?" I asked Bellemere. "I made you two toast with orange jam, but you better eat up! School's starting in 30 minutes from what I heard. "WHAT!?" Nojiko and I shouted both at the same time. The last time I checked the clock I was sure I had an hour or two to spare. Well now that I know about it... I quickly eat up and ran for the door grabbing my backpack and Nojiko by her hands rushing out, yelling,"See you later Bellemere!" And with that I slam the door shut.

I made it to school with 10 minutes to spare, but first things first, I got to go get my schedule and locker keys! So I headed over to the office with Nojiko.

Nojiko knocked on the door that says _Office _on top. A voice greeted us telling us to come in. Nojiko opens the door for me to get through then closed the door. The principle motioned for us to sit on the chair."You two must be the new students. Am I right?" He says through his eyeglasses. "Yes sir." I told him. "Well hello girls, my name is Rayleigh I am the principle here." _Yeah we know that _I thougt. "Okay so you two must be here for the schedule and your locker keys well here they are," he says handing us a piece of paper and our locker keys. I took a quick glance at my schedule, _Ok so my first class is English..._ I said it out loud in side my head. "Thank you sir," Nojiko says to Rayleigh giving him a smile before she grabs me by my wrist and starts heading for the door. Rayleigh chuckles,"Wait ladies, there is a few things I want to inform you before letting you go, first, if you need any help you can come ask me you don't need to be shy, second, our school is a little bit... let's put it this way hyper so be careful, third, you better hurry your class is starting soon." he ended with a grin. "Thank you sir." I told hime before Nojiko pulls me out the door slamming the door shut behind her.

I headed over to my locker grabbing the books I needed, I started heading for class. Suddenly, a guy bumped into me causing me to drop my textbook on the floor. "Sorry" I heard _him _reply. Looking up I saw a man about my age helping me up and helping me get my things together. He handed me my things and say,"Here's your things." I smiled at him saying, "Thank you, what is your name?" "Its Luffy What's yours?" "Name's Nami. Well would like to drop by to talk later but gotta hurry... class is starting. Shouldn't you be at your class by now?" "Oh well you see I forgot something over at my locker and was going to get it. I have English next. Same as you!" He replies with a big grin. _Wait how'd he.. oh my textbooks... _she thought to her self. "See ya" I said as hurrying on I don't want to make bad impressions to the class on my first day now would I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was it for my first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for it being so short :( In this story I decided to have Nojiko 2 years older than Nami...Positive reviews, comments, and criticism welcome! And again please don't be harsh on my this is my first time. Thanks!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrival

**Okay okay so this is my second chapter of ****_Adventures at Grand Line High _****hope you all enjoy it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: New Arival**

**Luffy Pov**

Okay so today I had to wake up super early cause my big brother, Ace, was making lots of noises in his bedroom and I couldn't sleep which put me into a cranky mood right in the morning. But all cleared up after I had breakfast which was really yummy because Makino made it. I was enjoying my time until Ace ran down and gave me a big tight brotherly hug which to me felt like him trying to squeeze the life out of me. Well that's Ace for you. Ace sat down beside me and grabbed a plate. My dad, Shanks, looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me. Of course I smiled back at him. He then continued with his newspaper. No one talked since the morning which seems a little... strange to be honest. Well I didn't care so after I am done with breakfast I decided to go to school even though I have an hour to spare I had to walk there which takes up about 20 minutes. The earlier I get there the better. I can talk to my friend instead of sitting here at home. "Mom, Dad I'm off!" I said before grabbing my backpack which lays lifelessly near the doorway. Shanks looked up and said,"Okay see you at school Luffy." before looking back down at his newspaper. Shanks worked at Grand Line High which I attend to he's the Maths teacher. Okay then I head for the door and slamming it shut.

I walked in to my school. I walked up to my locker and put my bag inside and prepare for what I think I need for today's classes. Zoro walked up to me saying,"Well Luffy that's quiet a surprise that you're here earlier than usual." he says rising an eyebrow upwards. "Huh? Oh hi Zoro! Didn't know you were there! Shishishi." "Get to the point" Zoro says. I whistled "Weell..." "Well what?" "Stop interrupting!" "Okay Okay" " I just wanted to come to school early." Zoro just stare at me not saying anything knowing that he wouldn't get much from me, he then sighs and says," I won't question you any further..." "Good!" I say with a big grin on my face before going back to what I was doing earlier. "Are the others here yet?" I asked. "Well Robin and Ussopp's here." replies Zoro. "See ya later Luffy!" Zoro says as he walked off.

Zoro was my first friend that I made here at this school. My other friends are; Ussopp, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Robin, Vivi, and Kaya. Although Chopper's the youngest in our group he's still my nicest friend. Well all of my friends are nice! Also there's this girl and her name was called Boa Hancock. She's okay I consider her as a friend but not my best friend. She tries asking me to be her boyfriend but I said no. For the past years I've been here she keep on trying which really gets on my nerves.

It almost time for class now. I got to hurry up. Okay I got all my books now. I should head over to my first class which is... English, right. Oh god I forgot my pencil box at my locker! Better hurry... I'm gonna be so dead if I go there la- Wham! Ugh... Oh crap I hit someone! "Sorry" Luffy said quickly before helping the orange haired girl up and pick up her books. "Here's your things." I said handing over her books when she got up. "Thanks! What's your name?" she asks. "Its Luffy. What's yours?" "Name's Nami. Well would like to drop by to talk later but gotta hurry... class is starting. Shouldn't you be at your class by now?"" she asks. "Oh well you see I forgot something over at my locker and was going to get it. I have English next. Same as you!" I said glancing over at her English books and giving her a big grin. "See you at class!" she says before hurrying off. "See you lat-" I said before was cut short... she wouldn't hear me she's already far away oh well I should get my things and hurry to class.

**Nami Pov**

Well it looks like I arrived to class right on time. When I stepped in to the class, it was in Chaos! Paper flying everywhere... The English class teacher's name is... Mrs. Frichet. What a weird name. But I kept that to myself. "Attention class," began, no one listened. "Attention class," this time she said it louder still no one listened. "ATTENTION CLASS!" she yelled the class snapped to attention. "We have a new student here her name is Nami. Why don't you go introduce yourself, Nami?" I gulped and took a step forward,"Uh, Hi my name is Nami. I am 17 years old, my mother is a police officer. I attend this school with my sister, Nojiko." I know my introduction is not the best but that's the best I could do. smiles at me and says,"Nami why don't you sit at that empty table over there." I walked over and put my textbooks down on the desk. There was another empty desk beside me. I wonder who sits there.

Then suddenly, the door flew open. A young raven colored hair boy came and yels,"Sorry I am Late!" looks at him unpleasantly,"Well well if it isn't our number one late student, Luffy. The next time you come late again I will put you to detention. Go to your seat now!" Luffy quickly scurried to his seat. He put his books down on the desk beside Nami. Nami looked at him. He smiled at her,"Hi" He whispered not wanting or the class to hear him."Hi" I whispered back. "Want to become friends?" he ask grinning at me. Before I could reply came over to our desks and says,"Is talking to Nami more _exciting_ than learning?" she questioned. "Of course!" he replies causing me to face palm. "Your getting detention Luffy..." she says."Oh come on!" he pouts.

It was lunch time and I was heading over to the cafeteria but I bumped into Boa Hancock the popular girl here. I tried to avoid her but she came up and says,"Hey newbie, you better not touch Luffy-sama with those filthy hands or else you'l pay." beofore walking away while talking to her _friends_._ I can do whatever I want_ I muttered but she probably couldn't hear me because of her _chit chatting_ with her friends. I sighed then continued on my way to the cafeteria. I met her earlier in French but for some reasons she hates me. I didn't care though.

So I continued to the cafeteria room. The cafeteria is crowded with so many people! Well what do you expect from a school full of hungry students? So I lined up to get my lunch. And when I finally! Got my lunch I looked around for a place to sit. "Oi! Nami! Why don't you come sit with us?" yelled Luffy from the opposite side of the I walked up to him and sat down beside him. There were eight people all together. I know Luffy, Robin, and Vivi out of these eight. I met Robin and Vivi earlier in Biology class. "So Nami these are my friends; Zoro, Ussopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, and Franky. So guys this is Nami" he said introducing me to them and them to me. _They all seem to be really nice I hope I can get along well with them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that was it for my second chapter :) I hope you like it! Positive, comments, reviews, and ****criticism welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings for Luffy?

**Hi! I'm back again with chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: Feelings for Luffy?**

****Nami ****

It have been a week since I moved here to this new school. I made lots of friends. They all are really nice and sweet. So today I wake up and walk to school with Nojiko as usual. We part ways after we reach the door... as usual. When I walk up to my locker I was greeted by Sanji who was already standing there waiting for me. He bowed his head and said," Hello Mademoiselle, how are you feeling today?" "Well I've been doing great lately Sanji," I replied. Robin passed by us and smiled at us before walking away. Sanji turned around,"Robin-chwan!" He literally flew over to her and greeting her as she continued walking. I chuckled, _well that's Sanji._

Then sunddenly I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Luffy with his usual trademark grin. ABut the problem is out face were just a few inches apart. I think I kind of blushed then. "Hi Nami" he said. "H-hi" I stammered. "Why is your face red?" he asks, turning his head to one side still looking at me. "Its Nothing! Really!" I quickly said, I swear I could hear Kaya and Vivi snicker at me from the opposite side of the room. I seriously didn't know how or when they got there without me noticing them earlier... "Oh okay?" he says. I didn't look straight at him in the eyes, afraid that he would know. _Wait.. he would know? What? I have no secrets. What was I even thinking? Do I have feelings for Luffy?_ _If yes why is all of this 'side effects' showing now? _Whyyy? All of these train of questions where all stopped when Luffy says, "Uhh... Nami?" "I'm still here" I quickly reply, I don't want him to _suspect._

Then the bell broke our awkward conversation. I thank the bell for ringing."Well looks like I have to go now," he frowns but then quickly smiles,"see you in English class!" Today I don't have English for my first period but for my fourth period, the period before Lunch break. So instead of English I got Math. The teacher was Shanks. He prefer us to just call him Shanks not _Sir_ because it makes him looks old. Then suddenly out of no where Luffy's picture popped up in my mind. I sighed thinking what it would be like if he confessed to me that he likes me... "Nami would you mind to answer this question or are you to busy day dreaming?" Shanks said suddenly out of no where. I snapped out of my day dreaming, looked at Shanks, embarassed. Well there goes my Math class...

**Luffy Pov**

_Hmm... I wonder what happpened to Nami this morning... who should I ask for advice?_ I thought as walking out of my first class going to my locker to get ready for my next class. _Should I ask Zoro? Nah. Franky? _*Shakes Head Furiously*_ Ussopp? Nah. Sanji? No comment. Kaya? Not it. Robin? Yeah I think Robin's perfect. _Okay so next I have History. _Great _I thought. Next I am in the same class with Boa Hancok. Just great. I sighed, annoyed, before shutting my locker and walking off to History class.

"Oh hi Luffy!" Boa Hancock said fluttering her long eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes and said "hi" un-excitedly. She probably didn't notice because she keeps talking all the way until I get to my seat. "So yeah how bout you?" she asks. I really didn't listen to her so I didn't know what she said earlier. So I just shrugged at her. If you're wondering why I act like this towards her. I once saw her bully one of my nakama back in Middle School. Her name was Margaret. She moved away after we finish Middle School and I haven't seen her then since. I even think I have a small crush on her back then! But now? I don't anymore. I think... So then Brook our teacher walked in the class shushing the class when he does that. "Okay where should we start? Yohohohoho!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's it for my third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Positive comments, reviews, and critisicm welcome! Til next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Advice From Robin

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Advice from Robin<strong>

**Luffy Pov**

So after History I had Science. Then after ScienceI have English. Finally same class with Nami. I took my seat then wait for Nami to come. My face lit up when Nami stepped into the room. "Hi Nami!" I said after she took her seat. She smiled back at me. Then stepped in to the room. What a weird name she has... She started the class and we were silent for the whole period.

Lunch arrived after the bell rang and the students quickly scurreid out of the room. I lingered back trying to have a chance to talk to Nami, but it was no use she's already gone. I sighed before leaving the room.

**Nami Pov**

I know I have been avoiding him lately but it was for a good reason. I thought before walking to the locker room to put away my books. Shutting the locker door before starting my way to the locker room. I can feel that Boa Hancock was giving me the evil eye all the way down the hall. I sighed well what can I do about that? I then arrived at the Cafeteria. As usual it's full of students. But today I brought my own lunch so I don't have to wait. I went straight to the table where we usually sit at. All of our friends were there except Luffy. Hmm... I wonder what's taking him so long. Usually he would be one of the first to arrive here. "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" I turned around to see Luffy walking towards our table. "Don't worry Captain you didn't miss anything." Sanji replies to him. Luffy's the captain of the group by the way. He was the one who brought everyone together. Luffy just grin back at him and sat down. Then suddenly he says,"Robin would you mind if you come with me for a second?" he asks. "Sure" she replies leaving the rest of the group confused as they stood up to leave the table. "Don't worry" Luffy assured,"it won't take us long." Robin then follow Luffy out of the Cafeteria.

"What was that?" Chopper asks. "Luffy is being** SUPER** mysterious." replies Franky. "I wonder what's going on," added Kaya. "Just let him be." Zoro says in his Zoro voice. I really wonder what's going on...

**Luffy Pov**

I left my group behind to finish their Lunch while I lead Robin to a place where I think no one will eavesdrop on us. "Okay Robiin," I said putting on the _serious_ looking face. So unlike me. "I wonder what is wrong with Nami. In the morning her face gets red when I suddenly show up of no where. And in English class she avoids from talking to me." I ended with a pout. Robin just laughs in her own _mature_ way, "Oh Luffy, you really have no idea what's going on do you? I need you to just act normal around her. That's all. I will ask her about this later on." "Okay?" I said still not knowing what was going on. "If you need more help just come and ask me." She added before leaving me still confused behind. Well that wasn't much help now was it? At least its better than nothing...

I skipped back to the Cafeteria and then sat down at our table. I looked up at Nami and said,"Nami are you sure you're not sick or anything?" "I am perfectly fine, see?" she replies. I frowned while looking at her from head to toe. "What are you doing Luffy?" she said screaming at me. I flinched, then looked at her and smile. I ended up getting three bumps on my head. Well she's fine alright...

After that we have our afternoon classes. My last period was Math. Zoro and Sanji were with me. Our teacher was Shanks, my dad (as mentioned before). During class Zoro would sneak a snooze but would later be awoken by Sanji,"Oi wake up you shitty Marimo!" And then there goes a fight. Shanks would try to stop them but it was no use. Well that's Zoro and Sanji. Shanks learned the hard way to _never_ put those two together ever again after today. So all together today was a pretty crazy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for today! Sorry for the short chapters now days D: I'll try to do better... Positive comments, reviews, and criticism welcome! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**Back with another chapter! Thanks everyone for reading my fanfic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: A New Friend?<span>**

**? ? ? Pov**

It's been a while now Luffy. I wonder how you've been doing after all these years.

**Nami Pov**

_I heard that there's going to be a new girl coming here. I wonder how's she like._ I thought as as I walk down the hallway after saying goodbye to Nojiko as we separate ways. I unload my books from my backpack and then stuff it in... no neatly put it in the locker. I got my books for my first subject ready before closing the locker. Just as I did that I heard a voice behind me, causing me to spin around coming face to face with... the one and only Boa Hancock. "So Bitch, enjoying your time with Luffy-sama? You better savor every last moment with him. Cause in the next few days you'll see what will happen once you disobey my orders." she said in a harsh tone before spinning around and walk away. _Sure I wil_l I muttered but she's already down the hall chatting with her friends. MY GOD DOES SHE HAVE TELEPORTATION POWERS OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HER? Why the hell does she even talk to me and not let me reply?! Like seriously who does that?

Several minutes passed by before the bell rang. First subject... English. I got my books then ran off to English. While walking there I saw a girl and she looks lost. _Maybe I should go ask her if she needs any help, I mean it can't hurt right? She might be the new girl, So first impressions! _So I walked over to her,"Do you need any help?" I asked."Well actually yes I do! Well you see I have English class next and I just can't find the room." she said pouting at me. Brushing her short blonde hair over her ears. "What a coincidence! I happen to have English too! Want to walk there together? It's just around the corner." I said. "Uhh sure I guess?" She said shrugging at me.

**Luffy Pov**

_What is taking Nami so long? She usually comes to class early. Well I'm not saying that she is late but its just strange. _I turn to look at the door as it slowly opens. I smiled hoping that behind the door is Nami but then was disappointed when the teacher stepped in instead. I sighed then lean back against my chair. Rocking it back and forth. "Luffy don't rock your chair!" says. _Yeah yeah I know _I muttered under my breath before slumping onto the desk. _Life without friends must be boring like hell. _Then the door creaks open. raised her glasses, and the classes stares at the ones behind the door. I looked too. It was Nami and some other girl "Sorry _we _were late. She got lost in the halls." she said nodding her head to the girl beside her. "I see" says . "You there, you must be the new girl, am I right?" she said as she push her eye glasses back a little. "Y-y-yes?" Introduce yourself to the class please, and Nami you go take your seat." she walked to my side and sat down. "Hi" I whispered to her. "Hi, sorry I'm late," she whispered back. "Eh it's okay." I replied then turned back to the new girl to listen to her introduction. "Thank you, you can go sit beside Law." told her. Wait did I just missed her first part of the introduction?! That sucks...

**Nami Pov**

Wait, what was that girl's name again? I didn't quiet catch it. Eh, can just go ask her after class. I can't talk to her when she's waaaaay over there. Maybe I should ask Luffy but he probably wouldn't know too... But can't be that bad trying right? "Luffy," I started " what was that girl's name? I didn't catch it." _Cause i was busy talking to you _I added in my head don't want to say it aloud though. "I dunno I didn't hear it either." he replies. I smacked my forehead. Well I just gotta wait til the period's over...

It was loooong and boring but finally it was over. We ended having an essay about something something I forgot well I noted it down I can always go check it out later. Well back to the subject we were on after I finished class I walked up to the new girl and asked her. "Well hi... My name is Nami sorry I forgot to mention it earlier but I am really dying to know your name. Sorry I didn't catch it in class." I said quickly. "Oh well Hi my name is Margaret, Nice meeting you! Want to become friends?" "Well sure I guess!" _I mean how bad could it be_ I thought. We shook hands before saying goodbye and heading our own ways.

After I finished my period before lunch I walked over to the Cafeteria with Margaret. I told her to get her lunch and come sit with us when she's ready. So I walked over to our table and sat down with my nakamas who's already there. "Okay so guys I have a new friend and I want to introduce her to you guys she seems nice enough. She's gonna be coming over so be nice to her." I especially eyed the boys sitting there innocently, except Chopper of course he's just too innocent... you know what I mean. He's just a kid who got double promotion to High School so he's just a few years younger than us but still he's innocent. So Margaret came over and at the same time Luffy just arrived,"EH!? MARGARET? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU HERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you guys like this long chapter! I just have a small message for you; since my school is starting I might not be able to upload it frequently like now. Maybe two days 1 long chapter? But I'll try my best to upload it frequently! Thanks! Positive comments, reviews, and criticism welcome! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Friend of Luffy's

**Hello! I'm back again with chapter 6 hope you like it! Enjoy! :) Please comment so I know what you think so far :) Pleeaaase! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: An Old Friend of Luffy's<strong>

**Nami Pov **

Wait did he just say Margaret? How the hell did he know her name without even talking to her yet? Our group was also confused like I am. "EH? LUFFY? IS THAT YOU?" She yelled loud enough for the tables around us to hear. But they didn't mind that much some of them stared but some kept eating, like Jewelery Bonney over there gulping down her food while her members of her _group _just watch her and would go grab more food if she asks them to do so.

Back to Margaret and Luffy. "Oh my god!a How long have it been since we last met?" asked Luffy. "3 years!" Margaret replies. "OH MY GOD THREE TOTAL YEARS?!" He yelled and again catching attention from the rest of the cafeteria. I slowly shrink back knowing all those stares at our table. "Umm, anyone care to explain?" Vivi asks. "And quietly please we won't want eaves droppers now would we?" Robin quickly added. Talking about Robin she's been acting strangely after yesterday... I wonder why?

Back to the scene... Then suddenly out of no where Luffy yelled out but this time not that loud but still its a yell,"I have to go to the Bathroom! Later guys!" before scurrying out of the room. Well he's pretty random all right. That's why we all love him. Ahem I meant love as in friends. The Mugiwara group (That's our name for this group! Sorry I didn't mention it earlier! To many things going on!) went silent for a moment but then everyone around the table turned to Margaret. The piercing eyes forced her to tell us what's happening. "W-well," she started "Luffy and I were friends in Middle School. I was the only friends there but then I moved away because of my father's job. After three years he moved to this place. I was excited to know that I would be learning in the same School with Luffy again that's all!" "Who told you that Luffy's learning here?" I asked the curiousity taking over me. "Some friends of dad's." "Oh.." I said.

Luffy came back soon after we finished learning more about Margaret. "What's up guys! Did I miss anything?" "Eh, apart from Margaret telling us her story? Not much." replied Usopp. For some reasons Sanji seems to be sulking a little... I wonder what's up? Why not ask him? "Oi Sanji why are you sulking so much?" I asked. " He looked up with his sad face. "That Luffy gets to spend more time with Margaret-san than me." he tells me before drooping down and goes back to his...sulking. I was about to open my mouth to say something but was inturrupted by Zoro,"Nami you don't need to cheer up this crappy cook let him be." Oh and the reason Zoro called Sanji _a __cook_ was because Sanji works at a restuarant just around this corner for a part-time job. Pretty neat huh?

And that was all we did in Lunch time. My last subject was Chemistry. I was with Robin and Kaya so we walked out together. But before I go to my locker, Robin grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me to a place out of everyone's earshots. "Nami tell me the truth, do you have feelings for Luffy?" she asks suddenly. My heart beats faster,"W-why?" I stammered. "Just tell me." "Maybe?" Robin stares at me more. "Y-y-yeah?" I said at last. "Uh please don't tell anyone!" She gave me a pat before walking away. That was weird. What's with Robin now days? I then walked over to my locker to

Before I can even reach my locker Luffy stepped in,"Hi Nami!" he said smiling at me. "Wanna walk home together today?" "Erm... Say again?" "Wanna walk home with me today? I'll drop by your house. What do you say?" he asks. Well that was a surprise and totally random. "Sure I guess?" I replied at first hesitating. "Yosh! Let's go!" he said before grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me through the door. I must be pretty lucky that the doors didn't bumb into my face. Well I can see how the whole walk is going to be like now...

It was a pretty awkward and a silence walk to my place. I decided to break the silence,"So Luffy where is your house?" "Its at Foosha Street 21." "How'd you know where my house is?" I asked. "I got the address from your sister Nojiko." he replies. I_ didn't know that he met Nojiko already_ I thought silently. "Since when?" "A few days ago."

We continued our walk silently down the road. There were not that many cars in Cocoyashi Street today. As my house came into veiw I told Luffy,"I'll take it from here, thanks! Bye!" I said. "See you tomorrow!" Luffy called back. I then walked to my house. Bellemere usually come home late because of her _duties _so Nojiko and I had to make Dinner by ourselves. I was the first one back home so it was pretty lonely. I did my essay for English subject and reviewed the chapters before lying on down on th couch to watch TV. _Nothing interesting on the channels_ I thought as I browse through the channels waiting for Nojiko to come home. We go to the same school... End at the same time, but how come she's always home later than me? Maybe she's talking to her new friends? I don't know all I did was sit there and wait for Nojiko to get home...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys for the 6th chapter! Hope you like it! Comment your thoughts down below please! (Sorry I kinda hurried this chapter it's already late and my parents wants me to go to bed) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: We're Going Camping Tomorrow!

**Sorry for not updating for quiet sometimes now! I was kinda busy with school work. Plus to be honest I actually ran out of ideas. But here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: We're going for Camping Tomorrow!<span>**

**Luffy Pov**

Kaya suggested that we should go camping for the long weekend this coming week. I am pretty pumped up for this. Just imagine all the fun we would have! Spending time with my nakamas is the best! I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. We decided to meet up at our _usual _meetiing spot, at the park fountain.

Right now I'm in my bedroom packing up my luggage. To be honest I don't even have that much to pack up. Eh... I just hope I got everything right. I looked out the window. Its already noon. After this I'm going down to grab a snack. Then I heard my phone buzz. I looked over at my nightstand. Usually my phone should be there. Where can it go to I wonder. Phones can't grow legs from the last time I checked... or can they? Then I hear another buzz. This time I look at my bookshelf which is very messy. No, its very very very VERY messy. _I think I should clean up my room like what __Makino had told me some other time,_ I thought as I look at all the junk around my room.

I heard the buzz again. Oh I forgot we were trying to find my phone here! Okay so back to what I was doing. I searched through all the models, notebooks, and textbooks in my bookshelf. Hmm... not that, not that one- Oh here it is! I grabbed my phone which was hiding under one of my notebooks and wiped the scratches on the screen with the brim of my T-shirt. Whew! Glad I didn't loose it. It buzzed in my hands another time. I know I know I muttered under my breath turning on my phone and viewing over the text messages I got. Oh, its from Nami? I looked over it:

**Nami:** Hey Luffy! We meet tmr at park fountain at 2:30PM right? -_Sent Today, 1:28PM_

**Nami:** Luffy? _-Sent Today, 1:29PM_

**Nami:** This is weird u ussually answer me quick... _-Sent Today, 1:31PM_

**Nami:** Answer meeee! _-Sent Today, 1:33PM_

Oh so this is what it was all about. I texted back to her:

**Luffy:** yeah we meet tmr at that time _-Sent Today, 1:34PM_

**Luffy:** sry about the slow text, i can't find my phone earlier _-Sent Today. 1:34PM_

After I texted I sat there on the bed. I think imma go grab my snack now. I left my phone on my bed and scurried downstairs.

I crept downstairs as quiet as I can. I don't want to alert Makino who's right now in the backyard wattering the plants. Ace is out training at the dojo. I already went there yesterday... So i don't have to go today. Shanks on the other hand is no where to be found. Eh probably checking the papers up stairs in his office, as always. I walked over to the fridge and open the door, grab the food close the fridge scurry up stairs.

I sat down on the bed legs crossed. Okay so now what to do what to do... I plop some chips down in to my mouth as my eyes wandered some where off. Something caught my eye in the pile of junk lying on the floor well actually to be honest, the junk is everywhere! Boy I seriously have to clean this place up! So the thing that caught my eyes was an origami that Nami had made and given to me. It was a tiny 3D straw hat.

Just like the one I keep in my bedroom. Shanks gave it to me for my birthday when I was small.

_That's no place to put something like this_ I thought as I stood up and pick the tiny origami up from the pile of clothes. I put it down on my nightstand inside a small box.

I stared at it for a minute before closing the box. Wow, just look at the small details she added in there. It looked like Nami really poured her heart into making this for me. I snapped out of it when I heard Ace shouting from downstairs,**"I'm home everyone! Miss me?" **what a loud brother I have. What was that feeling I had earlier anyways? Probably nothing... right?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for bearing with me through all this time! Positive rate, comment, and criticism welcome! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Relax a Bit!

**Here is chapter 8! Enjoy :) I hope...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Realax a Bit<strong>

**Nami Pov**

The car ride sure is taking its time! We have been in the car for almost 3 hours now. We are riding in Franky's van. It's pretty spacious inside. Well not that spacious but it's enough for the boys to be able to fool around.

The boys are exchanging jokes and acting dumb all over the place except Zoro. He's just sleeping peacefully in the corner. I swear if one of the boys go and wake Zoro up, he's going to be mad for sure! While Franky on the other hand is driving the car and blasting the car with loud music. No one minds though. Chopper was sitting to his left eating... cotton candy accompannying him as he drive. The girls are talking about the latest fashions and some brand names. Robin is also joining in the conversation but she mostly read her books.

Everyone of our friends are here except our newest member, Margaret. She told us she won't be able to come because she some work she had to finish. I was actually kinda disapointed. I wanted to spend more time with her that's all but since she cou;dn't come... too bad :(

I just sat at one of the corner seat staring out the window watching the trees roll by, thinking about _him. _You know... Luffy. I am crushing on him for quiet sometimes now. Only Robin knows. Which is bad because yoju never know what she's up to. She's just so mysterious. From time to time I would stare at Luffy on his seat. He caught me looking at him twice but he just smiled at me then turn away. Buzz. Was that my phone? I pulled my phone and looked at it.

_1 Message from Luffy_

Err... Why won't he just talk to me face to face? Well he have his own reasons. I shrugged a bit before clicking on the message to see what he sent me.

**Luffy: **relax a bit nami we r on a trip you know? _-Sent Today, 4:09PM_

Realx a bit? What does that suppose to mean? I mean I'm already pretty _relaxed_ right? Sometimes I really don't understand him. He's random and kinda stupid. He likes to jokes around and acts like a kid. But then he get's serious when his nakamas are in need. Like really serious. That's the part where I specially like about Luffy. So I just texted him back:

**Nami:** What do you mean by that? _-Sent Today, 4:11PM_

The message sounds really stupid when I reread it. Can't blame me. You ask a funny question, you get a stupid answer. I don't understand what he's trying to point out in the first place anyways. Buzz. I looked down to my phone:

**Luffy:** you look worried, your sgihingalotand you dont talk to anyone is there something wrong that i shuld know about? _-Sent Today, 4:12PM_

**Luffy:** soz for the typo's_ -Sent Today, 4:12PM_

Oh so that's why:

**Nami:** I'm fine, really!_ -Sent Today, 4:12PM_

And with that I turn my phone of, put it away and look up at Luffy. He also looked up and smiled at me."Good to know you're okay!" he replies before continuing his conversation with Usopp.

I sat back on my chair and just looked around once again what my friends are all doing.

Franky still drving, Kaya now eating chips with Vivi. Robin reading some stuff about archaeology. I don't even know why she's so interested in those stuff but it's her hobby... no mine. Luffy is poking Sanji with his finger saying,

"Saanji! When will the ride end?"

"I don't know bastard just leave me in alone in peace! Please!"

"Fine, fine."

Luffy then walked away unwillingly from Sanji. Usopp was in front with Franky.

"Yo, Franky how's it going?"

"We're close to destination Bro Usopp. ABout an hour more to go!"

"EH? You call that close!?"

They kept on arguing. I don'r know how Franky is keeping up with the arugurment while driving... Zoro is sleeping, like always.

"Hey Nami!"

"Whaa?"

I turned around to find Luffy behind me his arms are crossed over the top of my seat.

"Luffy? What are you doing here!?"

"No reason." he said shrugging his shoulders backward slightly.

"Okaaay.." I said making the _a _sound longer than ussual.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asks me.

"I don't know, what do you wanna talk about out."

"Eh I dunno either, what do you wanna talk about?" he keeps on insisting.

"I don't know wha- wait a minute this conversation is just going in a cycle. Ha! You can't trick me!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me trick you then!" he said challenging me.

"Pft, let's see you try." I retorted.

"Nami," he siad his tone getting serious. He leans in closer causing me to blush slightly,"I have a crush on you." I just stared at him shocked. "Ha just kidding!" he said quickly as soon as his previous sentence had just left his mouth. I just stood there numb as I try to process what was going on. So he was just jokking about he having a crush on me thing right?

"It was just a joke right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Maybe.." he tried acting mysterious.

"For real Luffy." I said in my stern voice.

"Yup it was just all a trick! You see, you fell for my trick!" he just stood there grinning at me with his big grin.

_Oh come on! I thought it was real. I just wished it could be real..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for staying and reading this story with me all this time! Positive comments, reviews, and criticism welcome! Until next time...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Encounter with a Creature

**Back with chapter 9! Enjoy :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Encounter with a Creature <strong>

**Luffy Pov**

"Finally we're here!" I said stretching my arms after I got out of the car. Its around 4 when we got here, earlier than expected.

"Took long enough." Sanji said who quickly went to assist the girls as they came down from the van. "My dears let me help you." he said in his love-sick voice. "Ahem..." Vivi coughed which cause Sanji to immediately go help her. That's weird. I wonder what's going on? Well not my business.

Zoro stepped out from the van still looking sleepy followed by Franky and Chopper.

"O-o-oi is no one going to help me carry these bags?" Usopp said meakly as he take our luggage out from the back of the car. "I'll help!" I said hopping towards him.

I got all the bags I can carry and carried/drag it all the way to campsite. "Phe-ew" I said wipping the sweat on my forehead before sitting down on a random piece of log that appeared out of no where.

"Oi Luffy! You should have let_ us_ help you carry those." Zoro said. When he said _us_ it probably means him and Sanji because they were standing kinda close to each other. _"Us?"_ Sanji said eyeing him. "Since when did I-" "Shut up you ero cook." "What did you just say you moss head?" and then they began to fight.

-Bonk-Bonk-

"Will you two jerks stop fighting!" Nami screeched at them with her hands tightly clenched into a fist. "What ever you desire Nami-swan," Sanji replies. "Fine, you witch" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Good, you morons better go help the others set up camp." she said before walking away. Sanji and Zoro trudged after her.

Robin, Kaya, Nami, and Vivi are discussing something. Zoro is helping Franky unpacking the cooking utilities. While Sanji and Chopper's tasks are setting up the campfire. Glad I'm not stuck with that.

"What do I need to do?" I yelled after them.

"Just set up the tents." Kaya yelled back.

"Which bag is it in?" I asked.

There was a short silence.

"The green one." Vivi replies.

"Thanks!" I said before hopping up from my seat and dashed for the green bag. By now Usopp had finally reached the campsite and the wind is totally knocked out of him. He lay lifeless on the ground.

"Hey Usopp." I said poking him on the side.

"What Luuffy?" he said exhasuted.

"Nothing just making sure you're alright!" I said grinning at him before getting the tents from the green bag and carried it to Kaya.

"Where to put the tents again?" "Set the tents up over there, there, there and there." She said pointing to the different places she wants the tents to be set up on.

"Okay..." I said trotting to the place where I was suppose to set up the tents.

"Hey Usopp! Wanna help me set up the tents?"

"Eh... Sure why not." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great!"

About an hour or two later we are FINALLY done with our tasks in setting up the campsite. Although setting up the tents went kinda wrong the others were able to correct us!

Sanji is making us dinner while the others are sitting around the campfire staring at the flames flicker.

"Here is your dinner." as ussual he would give the food to the girls first. So unfair. But stil, hel gives the food to the others which is okay I guess? I don't know I'm confusing my self...

Dinner was great! We decided to tell ghost stories that night. The setting was perfect! The full moon's glow. The wind rustiling the undisturbed glass and it's so quiet yoou can even here a tiny cricket's-

"Boo!" Franky shouted finishing up his story.

"AAAH!" I yelled startled and fell over.

"Urm, Luffy you okay?" Usopp stared at me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said brushing off the dirt when I got up.

"Well that was fun!" Nami said standing up and clapping her hands together loudly.

"I say we call in for tonight." she said before turning away heading to the girl's tent.

The boys would sleep in the opposite tent of the girls. The girls get 2 tents, same with the boys.

I am going to be sharing the same tent as Usopp and Sanji. As long as Sanji and Zoro are seperated, it's all going to be okay.

Late at night Usopp sat up and whispered.

"I-I think I hear the Kappa that haunts this place from Franky's story.

"Don't talk non-sense, Kappas doesn't Excist! Seriously." Sanji said drowsily.

Just as soon as Sanji's words leave his mouth I heard the bush rustle beside our tent and a soft growl can be heard.

"Umm... I think there is something out side our tent." I said.

"Come on Luffy are you really putting on in this crap?" Sanji said annoyed.

"No-o?" I said

"Then just go to bed already!" he said and pulled the blankets over his head.

So its probably nothing right? I close my eyes trying to get some sleep. I got the chills when I heard something said _You shouldn't be here _in a soft yet creepy voice.

Sanji, Usopp and I quickly sat up.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sanji whispered.

"Y-y-yes?" Usopp and I replied at the same time.

"O-oi this can't be true." Sanji said shakily.

Then we heard some one giggle out side the tent.

"This is not real some one is messing with us right now!" Sanji said not scared anymore. He got up and went outside the tent.

"Hey! Who ever is out there show yourselves." I heard Sanji shout.

I hear something jump into the river running beside our camp spot.

"Oi Sanji! It jumped into the river already!" I shouted after him.

"Eeh! What!" He shouted looking at the water.

"I-I think you should not follow it.." Usopp stamered.

Sanji came back inside the tent and sat down at his spot.

"I hope that was probably nothing. We should really get some sleep..." was all he said before sleeping.

That was nothing right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Positive reviews, comment, and criticism welcome!<br>**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Wrapping the Camping Trip Up

**Thanks everyone for** **continuing to read my fanfic! I hope you all will continue to enjoy it! I will try my best to update... I know I wasn't around for weeks now... lol...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: Wrapping the Camping Trip Up<span>**

**Nami Pov**

"So you guys are saying there is a Kappa here in this place?" I asked the three boys who said they encountered a Kappa last night.

"Y-yes Nami-swan!" Sanjj said shakily.

"Wow Sanji, I thought you wouldn't believe in these kind of crap too." I said in a surprised voice.

"Nami! But we really heard it outside our tent!" Luffy argued.

"You _heard_ it" I said emphasizing the word_ heard._

"How are we suppose to see it at night then!? It's really dark plus Sanji's the only one who went out side!" Support said supporting his friends.

"I don't know how I can believe you with so little information. Plus I don't even know wether you guys aren't pulling any tricks on me or anything." I said eyeing Luffy most of the time.

"Nu-uh" Luffy said looking at me with sincere eyes.

"You know that I can't lie." Luffy said.

"Good point there..." I muttered.

"Well are the others going to be knowing about this?" Sanji asked crossing his arms.

"Up to you guys I was not the one who saw it or anything."

"Okay?" Luffy said.

"See you guys later I'll be going for a walk near the river." I said waving goodbye to the boys.

A Kappa in this place? Ha! What non sense. We are not in any mythical place or anything. Kappas are just folklores. It's nothing... probably some of the guys pranking them?

**Luffy Pov**

"Hey Vivi, Kaya!" I say greeting them as they came out of their tent.

"Hi Luffy..." Kaya said stretching out her hands.

"We think there's a Kappa in the river..." Usopp said.

"Oh..." Kaya said.

"Hey do you think they're talking about the time we were pranking them last night?" Vivi whispered to Kaya.

"Uh what?" Sanji said.

"It was just a prank you guys!" Vivi shouted suddenly.

So it was all just a prank huh?

**Nami Pov**

I sat down on a big rock near the river and let my feet down. The cold water lapping against my feet feels really nice. I watched the river flow down the big hill.

"No WAY!" I heard Usopp shout in the distance.

"How could you." Sanji said softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Way to go guys!" I heard Vivi shout.

So now what's going on? I guess that explains why Vivi and Kaya were gone last night...

We stayed there for another 2 days then left.

"Boy! This trip sure was fun." Zoro said yawning.

"Sure was..." said Usopp still numb from the prank Viv and Kaya pulled on them last two nights.

"Aww.. come on cheer up a bit." Kaya said nudging him lightly on the shoulder.

The rest of the trip back was kinda the same like when we came here.

**-O-**

"See you later next week" I shouted to them.

"Bye!" They all shouted back.

I got my luggage and dragged it inside my house.

"I'm back, Nojiko, Bellemere!"

"Welcome back, Nami." I heard Bellemere said from the kitchen. She is washing the dishes.

"Huh? Where's Nojiko?" I asked Bellemere.

"Oh she went out a couple of hours ago to grab some groceries from the Supermarket just around this corner. Why? Do you want to see her?" Bellemere asked raising and eye brow at me but still doing the dishes.

"U-uh no." I replied.

"Well then," Bellemere said putting the last plate away,"why don't you go put your luggage away then come help me in the garden."

"Okay, be right back!" I then scurried up stairs still dragging the heavy luggage along. What did I even put in there? I opened my bedroom door, go in, and closed the door. I unpacked then hurried down stairs. I can't wait to see my friends again next week.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it... Sorry for the crappy stories DX I'm getting lazier and lazier nowadays, but still I hope you enjoyed the story. Peace out.<strong>


End file.
